The present invention is related to angiography and, in particular, the invention relates to a system and method for producing time-resolved, three-dimensional (3D) angiographic images.
Since the introduction of angiography beginning with the direct carotid artery punctures of Moniz in 1927, there have been ongoing attempts to develop angiographic techniques that provide diagnostic images of the vasculature, while simultaneously reducing the invasiveness associated with the procedure. For decades, post-processing of images was largely limited to the use of film subtraction techniques. Initial angiographic techniques involved direct arterial punctures and the manipulation of a needle through which a contrast medium was injected. These practices were associated with a significant incidence of serious complications. The development of percutaneous techniques allowing the use of a single catheter to study multiple arterial segments reduced, but this by no means eliminated, these adverse events. In the late 1970's, a technique known as digital subtraction angiography (DSA) was developed based on real-time digital processing equipment. Because of the advantages of digital processing, it was originally hoped that DSA could be consistently implemented using an IV injection of contrast medium, thus reducing both the discomfort and the incidence of complications associated with direct IA injections.
However, it quickly became apparent that the IV-DSA technique was limited by problems due to suboptimal viewing angles and vessel overlap that could only be reduced by repeated injections. Even then, these factors were problematic unless a projection that avoided the overlap of relevant vascular structures could be defined. Similar problems occurred when using biplane acquisitions. Also, because of the limited amount of signal associated with the IV injection of contrast medium, IV-DSA was best performed in conditions with adequate cardiac output and minimal patient motion. IV-DSA was consequently replaced by techniques that combined similar digital processing with standard IA angiographic examinations. Nevertheless, because DSA can significantly reduce both the time necessary to perform an angiographic examination and the amount of contrast medium that was required, its availability resulted in a significant reduction in the adverse events associated with angiography. Due to steady advancements in both hardware and software, DSA can now provide exquisite depictions of the vasculature in both 2D and rotational 3D formats. Three-dimensional digital subtraction angiography (3D-DSA) has become an important component in the diagnosis and management of people with a large variety of central nervous system vascular diseases.
Current limitations in the temporal resolution capabilities of x-ray angiographic equipment require that rotational acquisitions be obtained over a minimum time of about 5 seconds. Even with perfect timing of an acquisition so that arterial structures are fully opacified at the onset of a rotation, there is almost always some filling of venous structures by the end of the rotation. Display of a “pure” image of arterial anatomy is only achieved by thresholding such that venous structures, which contain lower concentrations of contrast medium than arterial structures, are no longer apparent in the image. This limitation is a significant factor in making it prohibitively difficult to accurately measure the dimensions of both normal and abnormal vascular structures. Current DSA-based techniques do not depict the temporal sequence of filling in a reconstructed 3D-DSA volume.
In recent years competition for traditional DSA has emerged in the form of CT angiography (CTA) and Magnetic Resonance Angiography (MRA). CTA provides high spatial resolution, but is not time-resolved unless the imaging volume is severely limited. CTA is also limited as a standalone diagnostic modality by artifacts caused by bone at the skull base and the contamination of arterial images with opacified venous structures. Further, CTA provides no functionality for guiding or monitoring minimally-invasive endovascular interventions. Significant advances have been made in both the spatial and the temporal resolution qualities of MRA. Currently, gadolinium-enhanced time-resolved MRA (TRICKS) is widely viewed as a dominant clinical standard for time-resolved MRA. TRICKS enables voxel sizes of about 10 mm3 and a temporal resolution of approximately 10 seconds. Advancements such as HYBRID HYPR MRA techniques, which violate the Nyquist theorem by factors approaching 1000, can provide images with sub-millimeter isotropic resolution at frame times just under 1 second. Nonetheless, the spatial and temporal resolution of MRA are not adequate for all imaging situations and its costs are considerable.
Shortcomings of existing angiography methods are particularly prevalent when imaging the small size and convoluted course of the intracranial vasculature. With traditional DSA it is difficult or impossible to image and display these structures without the overlap of adjacent vessels. This problem is compounded when visualizing abnormal structures with complex geometry, such as aneurysms, or when abnormally fast or slow flow is present, such as in vascular malformations or ischemic strokes. As cerebrovascular diseases are increasingly treated using minimally invasive endovascular techniques where a physical is dependent upon imaging techniques for visualization of vascular structures, it is becoming more important to develop imaging methods that allow clear definition of vascular anatomy and flow patterns. Such information is becoming a prerequisite for both pre-treatment planning and the guidance of interventional procedures. For example, the endovascular treatment of vascular disease can require accurate navigation through the small and tortuous vessels of the brain and spinal cord. Currently this involves the use of roadmap that must be “reset” numerous times during a typical procedure. In fact, it is not uncommon to have 15 to 20 resets during a given procedure. Not only does this use large amounts of contrast medium, but the risk of thromboembolic complications increases with each injection.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method for producing time-resolved, three-dimensional images of the vasculature with an improved spatial and temporal resolution over those possible currently. The method would allow arterial vasculature to be distinguished from venous vasculature, which would in turn allow the use of IV injections of contrast medium in cases where IA injections are currently performed. This would also allow 3D volumes to be viewed as a dynamic sequence, allowing an improved understanding of vascular diseases and providing a basis for more accurate and versatile roadmaps for use in interventional procedures.